R A N D O M C L A N
by Owlstar
Summary: This was inspired by The Random Saga and you may find some similarities... Disclaimer: I dont own warriors k plus it may have some k plus things... if not ill change it... Chapter 2 up and chapter 3 is comin soon to DVD and Blue-Ray
1. The Randomness Begins

Hello and welcome to my story... this will be as random as possible... introduucing

R A N D O M C L A N

Leader: Randomstar

Deputy: ?pelt

Warriors: (:fur

Birthdayleg

Antonymtail

Similestorm

Loopholefoot

Synonymstorm

Elders: Lemonadeye

Nomouth

Jeff

Apprentices: Dictionarypaw

PS2paw

Gamecubepaw

Cingularpaw

Cellphonepaw

Medicine cat: Idiotflight

Medicine Cat apprentice: Personpaw

L E T T H E S T O R Y B E G I N

Randomstar paced through the clearing of the Randomclan camp... every few seconds he shouted "Cheese!" or "Crackers!"

Randomstar: Oh hey (:fur! Go on a hunting patrol with-Cheese- PS2paw ok?

(:fur: Ok! Hey PS2paw get over here and come on a hunting patrol with me!

PS2paw: Ok let me just beat this level

Randomstar: On second thought... take Dictionarypaw with...

(:fur: Ok... Come here Dictionarypaw! Your going hunting with me!

Dictionarypaw: Hunt:

–verb (used with object)

1.

to chase or search for (game or other wild animals) for the purpose of catching or killing.

2.

to pursue with force, hostility, etc., in order to capture (often fol. by _down_): They hunted him down and hanged him.

3.

to search for; seek; endeavor to obtain or find (often fol. by _up_ or _out_): to hunt up the most promising candidates for the position.

4.

to search (a place) thoroughly.

5.

to scour (an area) in pursuit of game.

6.

to use or direct (a horse, hound, etc.) in chasing game.

7.

Change Ringing. to alter the place of (a bell) in a hunt.

–verb (used without object)

8.

to engage in the pursuit, capture, or killing of wild animals for food or in sport.

9.

to make a search or quest (often fol. by _for_ or _after_).

10.

Change Ringing. to alter the place of a bell in its set according to certain rules.

–noun

11.

an act or practice of hunting game or other wild animals.

12.

a search; a seeking or endeavor to find.

13.

a pursuit.

14.

a group of persons associated for the purpose of hunting; an association of hunters.

15.

an area hunted over.

16.

Change Ringing. a regularly varying order of permutations in the ringing of a group of from five to twelve bells

(:fur and Randomstar: Woah...

Dictionarypaw: Ok let's go...

(:fur: yeah... (races out of the clearing with Dictionarypaw at his heels)

Randomstar: Weird...

Idiotflight: hingawinga hungah whoooo (Translation: Hi Randomstar)

Randomstar: umm... hi?

Idiotflight: Gabbah flooshoo weeshnah floop (translation: I have a new prophecy for you)

Randomstar: ok? What is it?

Idiotflight: Shmooshoo Washam Frumpersoopall namidoo washmop telleforp Nigawoo (translation: Before the is randomness, straight will spill straightness, and the prey will run red)

Randomstar: Dont tell me Starclan decided to make up a prophecy AGAIN? (author note: Read You have Voicemail to understand this joke)

Idiotflight: Gabbah shafloopmah dingy doo! (I think they did!)

Randomstar: Darnit... well... you better get back to Personp-Crackers!-aw and I need to check on the elders...

Lemonadear: RANDOMSTAR!! JEFF IS LICKING ME AGAIN!!

Nomouth: yoot op hib (get off him)

Jeff: NOOOOO HE TASTES GOOD!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

Randomstar: Jeff get o-cheese-ff him... now...

?pelt: Jeff... do I have to make you listen to "the music" again?

Jeff: No please NO!!

?pelt: Then can you get off him?

Jeff: OK!! PLEASE DONT PLAY THE MUSIC I HATE FERGIE!!

Randomstar: Just be thankful that it's not Britney Spears

Jeff: Your right...

E N D C H A P T E R 1

review people!!

REVIEW OR JEFF WILL COME LICK YOU!!


	2. Owl Idol?

WOOHOO NEXT CHAPTER!! ok ummm I dont own warriors, nor do I own Fergie, Britney Spears, Nintendo, Cingular, cell phone companies, or Sony...

RECAP!!

Lemonadear: RANDOMSTAR!! JEFF IS LICKING ME AGAIN!!

Nomouth: yoot op hib (get off him)

Jeff: NOOOOO HE TASTES GOOD!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

Randomstar: Jeff get o-cheese-ff him... now...

?pelt: Jeff... do I have to make you listen to "the music" again?

Jeff: No please NO!!

?pelt: Then can you get off him?

Jeff: OK!! PLEASE DONT PLAY THE MUSIC I HATE FERGIE!!

Randomstar: Just be thankful that it's not Britney Spears

Jeff: Your right...

E N D C H A P T E R 1

C H A P T E R 2

(:fur: Why hello Randomstar, how are you? Cuz im HAPPY!! Cuz I haven't missed one episode of Dora yet!

Randomstar: We dont have a tv...

(:fur: Or do we...

Randomstar: We don't...

(:fur: Ahh... but we do have a Bestbuy for Cats

Randomstar: And we do have cellphones... Sanyo Katana's to be exact...

(:fur: We do?

Randomstar: Er- thats... uhhh... er... classified...ish

Jeff: RANDOMSTAR!! PS2PAW ISNT REMOVING MY TICKS!

PS2paw: LET ME FINISH THE LEVEL!!

Jeff: NO!!

PS2paw: FINE THEN IM NOT HELPING YOU!!

Randomstar: Then you'll never become a warrior...

PS2paw: There I saved... and I got mouse bile on my controller...

Randomstar: How do you hold that thing anyway...? Much less understand the game...?

PS2paw: I dunno

Jeff: HE'S A TWOLEG IN DISGUIE TRYING TO SPY ON US!! OMG RUUUUUUUUNNNN!! AHHH HE'S CHARGING HIS LAZOR! AH Ah AAAA- BAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Randomstar: W...T...H...

(:fur: (backs away slowly)

Randomstar: WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!

(:fur: Hunting...

Randomstar: Oh no your not! You have to listen to my audition for Owl Idol!

(:fur; bu-

Randomstar: No but's now come on!

Randomstar's audition tape: (directly on tune)

**"Oops! ...I Did It Again"**

yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby

Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent

You see my problem is this  
I'm dreaming away  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist  
I cry, watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

"All aboard"  
"Britney, before you go, there's something I want you to have"  
"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"  
"Yeah, yes it is"  
"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end"  
"Well baby, I went down and got it for you"  
"Oh, you shouldn't have"

Oops!...I did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent

(:fur begins tapping his foot to the rhythm, waving his hands in the air and singing along way off tune

Randomstar stops the tape

Randomstar: What did you think?

(:fur: Holy... Crud... that...

**What should (:fur say?** **Put your vote in your review!**


	3. Elders Trouble!

**I DONT OWN WARRIORS T.T Be sure to look out for my new Eragon storie :D Anyway... Oh yeah italics after some nonsensical words is the translation...**

_In the elder den..._

Jeff: I'm Bored...

Nomouth: Ee ooo... _Me too..._

Lemonadear: Me too (licks self) Yummmm...

Jeff: Can I lick you?

Lemonadear: No...

Jeff: But why not? (Says in whiney voice)

Nomouth doo boo doh hut it eels ike? _Do you know what it feels like?_

Jeff: What? What did I do?

Lemonadear: I dunno... So... When is that fire-colored kit coming that is supposed to save our clan?

Jeff: Don't mind him... he's a kittypet!

Lemonadear: And you used to be a twoleg...

Jeff: NO! Well... maybe... THAT'S CLASSIFIED! HOW DID YOU KNOW!?

Lemonadear: I watched you get turned into a cat...

Jeff: IT'S ALL LIES! LIES I TELL YOU LIES!

Cellphonepaw walks in...

Cellphonepaw: Wut R U Doing?

Jeff: GO AWAY! WE AREN'T TALKING ABOUT CLASSIFIED INFORMATION! WAIT ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I WAS A T- (Gets knocked out by Lemonadear)

Lemonadear: Have you come to pull out ticks?

Cellphonepaw: Ya y? Do U need Tix puled?

Lemonadear: No not really...

Cellphonepaw: watevar...

**PLEASE REVIEW!! AND BE NICE! AND HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!**


	4. COMPLETE AND TOTAL RANDOMNESS!

'Ello again! I'm back :D and here is the R A N D O M C L A N!

**In Randomstar's den...**

:)fur: Holy...Crud...That...Rocked...

Randomstar: Do you really think so?

:)fur: OF COURSE!

Randomstar: Hmm... so u-

Unknown cat: ALL UR BASE BELONG TO US!

Randomstar: Uh... no it doesn't...

Unknown cat: Uhh... Yes... It does... We have your leader captive...

Randomstar: Uhh... I'm the leader...

Me: HEY! UNKNOWN CAT! GET OUT OF HERE! OUR SUPPOSED TO BE IN ASK THUNDERCLAN! (my upcoming story)

Unknown cat: Uhh... FIN! er... FINR! Dang..

Me: You mean fine...

Unknown cat:CENSOREDCENSOREDCENSOREDCENSOREDCENSORED

Me: Woah there! We might have kids! Jeez... Don't you have a Windclan to drive out or something?

Unknown Cat: Hey.. Is there a cat named Gaystripe?

Me: YOUR MOM'S- Oh... Dang... Er.. I don't think so...

Unknown cat: Actually.. my mother was a white cat... And I love her very much... But you make me sad...

T.T

Me: Could you just go away?

Unknown cat: Fine! I'll go! And I'm never coming back! NEVER!!

Background singers: Ooooh oooohhh oh!

Me: Uhh... where did you get background singers?

Background singers: We came on our own!

Me: Uhh... anyway...

Randomstar: AHHH TWOLEG AHHHH WTHOMGZOMGWTHAHHHHHHHHHH

Me; Lol... he's scared... LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLROFLMAOLOLZOMGLOLHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA... Eh heh... heh... yeah...

Randomstar: AHH A LAZOR! JEFF WUZ RIGHT ABOUT THE LAZORS!

Me: BAAAHHHHHH

--

o:o

u u

Me: LOOK ABOVE ME! A BUNNY!

Randomstar: Where?!

Me: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

:)fur: Woah...

Randomstar: **dead**

**IS RANDOMSTAR REALLY DEAD?? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
